Blow the Candles Out
by EmmyMichelle
Summary: Kurt just bought many, many candles at a candle shop he found in New York. Blaine thinks he's insane, but when Kurt has an idea on how he can prove these candles are useful, he goes for it. Drabble story :) Rated T just in case :)
1. The Black Out

**A/N: This is a new story I just thought of, hence why the first chapter is so short. It's basically just a drabble story revolving around the many candles Kurt bought at "this cutest little candle store" and I had a couple ideas for it. If anyone else has ideas they would like me to include, I would gladly accept and use them! Now, onto the story! I hope you guys like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: Give me a second to check...uh...nope! I don't own Glee!**

* * *

Blaine was utterly confused when he walked into the apartment to find about a million candles, okay, maybe he was exaggerating a bit, set out over the table in the kitchen.

"Kurt, honey!" he called through the apartment, hoping his love would be there to explain. When Blaine had come to New York to attend NYADA, Rachel and Kurt insisted that he live with them.

"The apartment is big enough for the three of us, and it's not like we'll need an extra bedroom," Kurt had told Blaine with a wink in order to convince him to stay with the two friends. Blaine had agreed, mainly because he did not want to be living alone in the big city. Since then, life in New York had been on the border line of interesting and hectic.

"Yes, Blaine, dear?" Kurt answered from their room. Blaine could've sworn he heard the smirk on his boyfriend's face, and he rolled his eyes.

"Could you come here for a second?" Blaine asked. He heard Kurt's footsteps come closer to the kitchen, and he smiled when Kurt had walked up behind him and enveloped him in a hug. "At least give me the chance to turn around," Blaine teased, awkwardly trying to turn to face Kurt while Kurt's arms were around him. Kurt silently laughed at Blaine's struggles, and he let go of him so Blaine could turn better.

"What did you want?" Kurt asked him. Blaine gave him a fake-shocked look.

"I'm not allowed to just want to see your beautiful face whenever I please? I see how this works," Blaine said, followed by a fake pout.

Kurt smiled at his adorable boyfriend a gave him a kiss. Blaine gladly returned the kiss and they stood there in the kitchen for a while, just kissing. Just as it started to get a bit intense, Blaine stopped.

"I did have a reason to call you out here though," he said.

"Did you, now?" Kurt asked with a smirk. Blaine nodded and gestured towards the candles.

"Care to explain?" he said, giggling at his blushing boyfriend.

"Well, I found this really cute little candle store, and they all smelled _so good. _And I swear, the workers are in the marketing business because this happened," Kurt answered. Blaine then went from giggling to laughing, Kurt joining in with him. "I'm so naive," Kurt groaned.

"When it comes to home decorating, yes, yes you are," Blaine managed to say while laughing.

"Oh, you shush. These could come in handy if the power goes out," Kurt defended, still giggling.

"But we have candles in case that happens. And those little battery-operated lights," Blaine pointed out.

"But these _smell _good, and I'm sure we will use them" Kurt said. Blaine just nodded and kissed his boyfriend.

* * *

Ironic enough, the power did go out that night. Rachel had went to the cabinets to get the candles, but Blaine stopped her. "Kurt has _plenty_ of candles in the kitchen for us to use," Blaine told her. Kurt blushed and grabbed a couple candles from the kitchen along with a lighter.

"Ooh, Kurt, where did you find these? They smell _amazing,_" Rachel gushed when she smelled one.

Kurt smirked at Blaine and answered her, "Oh, just some little store I found."

"I'm sure it was a headache in the store though. So many candles of so many scents can be dizzying," she said. Kurt nodded.

Kurt had been, for some reason, sitting on the floor reading _Vogue, _and Blaine felt lonely sitting on the couch doing nothing.

"Hey, you," he whispered. Kurt looked up from his magazine at Blaine. _God, he's so adorable, _Blaine thought. "Come here," he said, patting his lap. Kurt smiled and immediately snuggled up with Blaine on the couch.

They sat like that for the rest of the night, Blaine just stroking Kurt's arm and giving him little kisses on his neck, cheek, and the top of his head, while Kurt was sitting there and smiling the entire time.

Rachel was deeply reading some book she fell in love with the week before and didn't even pay attention to the boys cuddling on the couch, not that she would have minded anyway. Blaine saw that Rachel was oblivious to the world around her, and decided to take advantage of that.

He kissed Kurt, on the lips this time, and lingered there until Kurt responded, which had been pretty quickly. The two then sat, cuddled on the couch, kissing. It hadn't been heated enough to be making out, just sweet lingering kisses.

At one point they stopped, and Kurt, with his _Vogue _long forgotten and sitting on the floor from him dropping it a minute or so before, put his arms around Blaine's neck and pressed his forehead to the boy as well.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Blaine whispered back, and he continued to kiss the beautiful boy he was holding in his arms.

Rachel looked up from her book to see the couple practically radiating with the love they had for each other. She smiled and announced that she was going to bed, but the boys barely even noticed.

Blaine held Kurt closer, never wanting to let go or to have his lips leave Kurt's. Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine as close as possible.

"We should probably go to bed. Just because the power is out tonight doesn't mean that we won't have class tomorrow," Kurt said. Blaine sighed, knowing his boyfriend was right.

They both stood up, and Kurt walked towards the bathroom. "Plus, I can't sleep on the couch _and_ skip my moisturizing routine," he said on his way there.

Blaine silently laughed at his boyfriend, blew out the candles, and headed to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Meep. Told you it was short. Anyway, if you have any ideas for this little drabble story, feel free to tell me! Just make sure they relate back to the candles! Oh, and reviews are apreciated as well! Thanks!**

**XOXO,**

**Emmy :)**


	2. A Romantic Dinner

**A/N: New chapter! I wrote this yesterday, and I meant to put it up earlier today, but I wasn't home all day to do that, so here it is now! Sorry for the shortness. And, if anyone has any ideas that can relate to this whole candle-theme I have going on, please put it in the reviews! I have ideas, but none of them are particularily good. Anyway, if you decided to read this note, thank you, and now you may go on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Hmmm...still don't own Glee**

* * *

Blaine came home the next day completely exhausted. He had a long day of classes, and his dance class with Cassandra had been anything but simple. Plus, afterwards he had a long shift at a coffee shop where he worked.

Blaine walked over to the couch and practically collapsed out of exhaustion.

Kurt walked in from his room, having heard the door when Blaine came in. He saw his boyfriend pretty much passed out on the couch and he sat down beside him, position Blaine so that Blaine's head was in his lap.

Kurt began to run his fingers through Blaine's hair, combing out the gel and letting his curls loose. Kurt smiled as he continued to play with his boyfriend's wonderfully curly hair.

Blaine started to stir in his sleep, and Kurt found it extremely adorable.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked up at Kurt. "If this is how I get to wake up after passing out after a long day, I should really appreciate it rather than treating it like the piece of crap day it was," Blaine said, laughing at his own joke and sitting up.

Kurt turned towards him, sitting cross-legged, and just watched his boyfriend laugh at himself.

"You are such a goof," Kurt said. Blaine smiled and pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss. Kurt smiled and kissed him back, and he then stood up and walked over to the kitchen. Blaine pouted and followed him.

Blaine watched as Kurt brought out pots and pans and began to cook. While Kurt was doing something at the stove, Blaine walked up behind him a snuck his arms around his boyfriend's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. "What are you doing, beautiful?" he whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Cooking dinner for the man I love. Now shoo, he should be here any minute now," Kurt teased.

"That hurts, Kurt," Blaine teased back, kissing him on the cheek. "Can I help?"

"Nope, you can go study," Kurt told him. Blaine gave him his puppy dog eyes.

"Do I have to?" he asked. Kurt melted at the sight of Blaine's puppy dog eyes, but he told himself to be strong. _It's not _that_ cute, _he told himself. _Oh, screw it, he's freaking adorable. But I have to power through this. _

"Yes, you have to, or you'll be lucky if I decide to cuddle with you in bed tonight," Kurt told him, but it was obvious that he was lying. No matter how many times he threatened Blaine with that, they always ended up in each others' arms anyway. Blaine, however, took this seriously every time, so he left the kitchen to study like Kurt told him to.

But not before stealing a kiss from his boyfriend's sweet lips.

* * *

Kurt had just finished putting the food on the table, he decided he would make spaghetti since it was quick and he wanted Blaine to eat before he inevitably fell asleep again.

Kurt had just realized that he could use this as a chance to prove to Blaine that there were other ways to use the candles. Thankfully, he had grabbed a couple unscented ones at the store, so he lit them and placed them on the table.

Kurt believed that it looked very romantic.

"Blaine, sweetheart, dinner's ready," he called out, not knowing exactly where Blaine was. Blaine popped up from the couch, so he had obviously been laying there. Kurt then started to question whether or not Blaine was even studying.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and pulled him in for a long kiss. "Keep that up and the food will get cold," Kurt teased. Blaine shrugged and kissed his boyfriend one more time before he sat down to eat.

"Let me guess," he said, noticing the candles, "these are some of the candles you just bought?"

Kurt nodded and smirked at his boyfriend.

"Well, I guess it's very romantic. Thank you very much, Kurt the Wonderful Hummel," Blaine said sarcastically.

"I try to be the best boyfriend I can be, and that includes cooking dinner as well as other things," Kurt said, and Blaine immediately blushed. "I love how I can still get you to do that."

"Do what?" Blaine asked.

"Blush. You know, when you're face gets red out of embarrassment? Usually caused by someone you like?" Kurt said, trying not to laugh at his own humor.

"Well I love you, so it's only obvious I'd blush when you say things like that," Blaine mumbled, looking at the floor. Kurt giggled at his boyfriend's embarrassment.

"I just don't want to get to a point where we can't make each other blush. I love this part of our relationship; we're so in love, and so comfortable with each other, yet we still manage to bring back those little heart-racing feelings we had in high-school," Kurt explained. Blaine stood up from his chair and walked over to Kurt, lifting his chin up to look him in the eyes.

"I honestly don't think I'll ever get over those little feelings. That's how much I love you. And I want them to stay as much as you do, so we will work to make sure they will always be in our hearts. Even when you go out and buy a million candles for no reason," Blaine told him, and he leaned down to kiss the boy he loved with all of his heart.

"Well, now you need to help me clean up since I cooked this all for you," Kurt teased.

"Gladly," Blaine answered, and he blew out the candles on the table.

* * *

**A/N: I like how Blaine is the one blowing out the candles at the end of the chapter. Should I keep it that way? Since Blaine was kind of irritated with the candles in the first place? He's kind of warming up to them now, considering the romantic advantages ;) **

**Anyway, please review! And if you have any ideas you would like me to use please tell me and I would be happy to use them!**

**XOXO,**

**Emmy :)**


	3. Looks Like a Solo Tonight

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't written! I've had waaay too much going on recently! I really missed you guys!**

**OK, for this chapter, the plot of this little drabble doesn't focus completely on the candles. *gasp* Well I couldn't think of anything else, so if anyone wants to just give me a prompt for any type of Klaine drabble, please put it in the reviews or PM me. I'd be happy to use any idea, and I will put whoever came up withthe idea in the author's note.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I worked to make it longer than usual, just for you guys!**

**XOXO,**

**Emmy :D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee *cries***

* * *

Blaine walked home slowly from work that day. Kurt had texted him earlier saying that he would be working late that night, and now Blaine had nothing to do for the next couple hours.

Blaine had made a couple friends at NYADA, but he wasn't close enough with any of them to call them up to do something that night. He sighed as he walked through the door of the apartment.

Rachel looked over at Blaine from her seat in the living room. "I'm going out to dinner with Brody tonight, so I hope you don't care about being all alone," she said.

"As long as we don't have a break in, I should be fine," Blaine laughed. Rachel smiled.

"Ok. Now I need to get ready, and I think there are some leftovers in the fridge if you don't feel like cooking."

"Thanks, Rachel," Blaine said. He grabbed the bowl of leftover spaghetti from his romantic dinner a couple days ago and heated it up.

After eating, he went into his room he shared with Kurt, having absolutely no idea what to do. He lay down on Kurt's side of the bed and breathed in a scent that was as pure Kurt as it could get without him actually being there.

"I need a life," he muttered to himself. His phone started to buzz in his pocket, and he pulled it out to answer the call.

"Hello?" he said.

_"Yo, dude!" _Dustin, a friend from Blaine's dance class, screamed through the phone.

"What can I help you with, Dustin?" Blaine asked in the most patient manner he could. Dustin always had the tendencies to be a bit wild. Blaine was sure that the boy was on a sugar high during every dance class.

_"A group of us are going to Callbacks tonight. You in?" _Blaine thought about this for a moment. If he didn't go, he would have a long night with no Kurt to cuddle with, but if he did go, he might get a rush of feelings from when he sang "Teenage Dream" to Kurt there, for not the greatest reasons, and he would just feel bad.

"Yeah, I'm in," he ended up telling his friend. _Guess I'll have to just suck it up, _he thought.

_"Ok, meet us there in about half an hour. See you then."_

Blaine didn't have the chance to say bye before Dustin hung up. He got up from the bed and changed his outfit, hearing Kurt in his head telling him to wear something "more appropriate for going out."

* * *

"Blaine!" Dustin called from across the room when Blaine walked in. Blaine saw his friend and made his way over to where he and some of his other classmates were sitting.

"Where's your boy?" one of the girls, Roslyn, asked him. She knew about Blaine's relationship with the "best countertenor in NYADA," and she was always asking about him.

"Kurt had to work late. You all saved me from extreme boredom tonight," Blaine told her.

"Glad we could be of help," his other friend, Vena, said.

"You girls rock," he told the two of them.

"Dude, what about me?" Dustin asked, throwing his arm around Blaine and laughing.

"Well, are you a girl?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Dustin said with a straight face. Blaine laughed.

"Okay then you rock, too." The group laughed at Dustin's craziness, and they all started to decide what they would be singing.

"Blaine, I think you should do Michael Buble!" Roslyn exclaimed.

"I think 'Everything' would be great for you!" Vena added. "Plus, we could record it and send it to your boo!" Blaine laughed and shook his head.

"You two are insane. But fine," Blaine said.

About ten minutes later, the emcee announced that it was Blaine's turn. Blaine walked up to the stage and took the microphone.

"Ok guys, I'm doing 'Everything' by Michael Buble, because my everything couldn't be here tonight and I'm missing him like crazy right now," he said, causing everyone in the crowd to chorus with 'AWWW's. He looked to where his friends were sitting to see Roslyn with his phone recording him. He smiled at the camera, knowing that this video would be going to Kurt.

_"You're a falling star, you're the getaway car. You're the line in the sand when I go too far. You're the swimming pool, on an August day. And you're the perfect thing to say._

_"And you play it coy but it's kinda cute. Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do. Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true. 'cause you can see it when I look at you._

_"And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times It's you, it's you, you make me sing. You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_"You're a carousel, you're a wishing well, And you light me up, when you ring my bell. You're a mystery, you're from outer space. You're every minute of my every day._

_"And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man, And I get to kiss you, baby, just because I can. Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through, And you know that's what our love can do. So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, so, la, la, la, la, la, la, la._

_"And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times, It's you, it's you, you make me sing. You're every line, you're every word, you're everything. You're every song, and I sing along. 'Cause you're my everything. Yeah, yeah, so, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, so, la, la, la, la, la, la, la."_

When he finished, everyone erupted into applause and cheers. Blaine smiled and bowed before heading back to his friends.

"You killed it!" Dustin exclaimed. Blaine thanked him and waited for Kurt's reply to the video the girls sent him.

* * *

Kurt was exhausted from taking phone calls and filing paperwork, so he decided to take a small coffee break. Only a couple more hours until he could get home and sleep.

As he was waiting for his coffee to brew, Kurt's phone went off, alerting him that he had a text message. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw it was a video from Blaine. The message said:

**Went with a couple friends to Callbacks. I've been wanting to sing this to you, but this will have to do for now3 xxBlaine**

Kurt watched the video, and started smiling at his introduction and didn't stop smiling until he was finally done with work for the day.

* * *

When Blaine got home from Callbacks, it was 10:30. _Kurt really _is_ working late, _he thought. Rachel was still out, so Blaine decided he could possibly get some studying done while he waited for Kurt to get home.

He grabbed a couple of Kurt's candles and lit them. Blaine really was growing to like the smell of the numerous candles; they reminded him of Kurt.

After studying for about twenty minutes, Blaine began to drift off. _No, you're staying up for Kurt. You did not have that pity party earlier for nothing, _he told himself.

After another ten minutes, Kurt walked in to see Blaine on the couch with his headphones in and reading something. Kurt realized Blaine was probably exhausted, so he walked over to his boyfriend and pulled out one of his headphones.

"Hey, baby. You look tired. Want to go to bed?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. Blaine looked up at Kurt with his puppy dog eyes and nodded. "Well I need a shower. I'll meet you there," Kurt said. He kissed his boyfriend quickly and headed for the bathroom.

Blaine smiled, put his book on the coffee table, and blew out the candles before he headed towards his bedroom to cuddle with his love after a _very _long day without him.

* * *

**A/N: What'd you guys think? Review please!**

**Also, if you have any ideas for a drabble, I'd be happy to use them! And they don't have to be candle related, I will find a way to link them together. So please review or PM me with your ideas!**

**XOXO, **

**Emmy :)**


End file.
